The Briefs
by Neo Genesis
Summary: Enter the lives of The Briefs: hilarious, dramatic, and unpredictbale! Couples are: B/V, T/M, and G/B.


Hello everyone, and welcome to my newest fanfiction: The Briefs! Am I new to fanfiction.net? Nope. I've been away for sometime, and now I'd like to start again under a different author name. Just so everyone knows this story has no plot, at least for now. Why is there no plot? Well there are 3 easy answers to that. I'm rusty and have writer's block, I'm way to lazy to spend countless nights thinking of an idea, I'll let the idea come to me. =P This story is meant to be free and comical, who knows how many chapters there will be. Enjoy it! Really fun fic to write.  
  
Okay, since this is my fic we play this game by my rules? Anyone has a problem? I'll sick Bee on ya! (A/N: Bee is Mr. Satan's dog) Ages: Trunks-31 Goten-30 Marron-29 Bra-28 Bulma-58 Vegeta-64 (but he looks like he's 36 ^_^)  
  
Our story takes place in the center of West City, in the residence of the largest house in the world, resided by the richest and most powerful people in the galaxy.  
  
* Introducing, the all new, super cool, you-know-you've-got-to-have-it, 9- inch RC Super Saiyan Goku action figure! Complete with high-speed kicking and punching moves! *  
  
The 9-year old boy watched in awe as he sat in front of the television, his blond spiked hair framed his face perfectly, his azure eyes dilated at the greatness that flashed across the television.  
  
* And that's not all! RC Super Saiyan Goku comes with various ki blast. Use the kame hame ha wave to vanish evil. Utilize the Spirit Bomb and bring justice to the galaxy! *  
  
The child's eyes continued to remain glued to the television as he watched a few kids in the commercial use a remote controller device to make the action figure launch a plastic yellow ball into the air.  
  
Merely a few feet away Vegeta was meditating when to his surprise.  
  
" Grandpa! Please oh please buy me that action figure!" the child said pointing to the T.V. Vegeta was upset and more annoyed to see the model of his rival flashing across the T.V.  
  
In his cupped left hand, he fired a small blast destroying the television, leaving nothing but smoke and cinders.  
  
With a smug look he said," No, Max, I will not buy that plastic common trash for you to idolize--"  
  
"Common trash?!" The boy, known as Max, interrupted, " Do you not know what that is? That is the all-new, super cool, 9-inch RC Super Saiyan Goku action figure. Complete with high-speed punches and kicks as well as awesome energy attacks! Nickelodeon magazine says that this the #1 toy of the year! The New York Times says, and I quote, ' .incredibly entertaining.'" Max said all this matter-of-factly."  
  
Vegeta remained unchanged; his face glowed a blazing crimson and piping steam shot from his ears. "LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN TO ME WELL. I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! YOU ARE MY HEIR AND MY DESCENDANT TO THE THRONE! I WILL NEVER SUCCUMB TO PURCHASE A PATHETIC PLASTIC DOLL OF KAKAROT! AND TRUST ME IF THAT DOLL FALLS WITHIN MY EYESIGHT, IF I SHOULD HAVE THAT DOLL IN MY GRASP, IF I CAN EVEN SMELL THAT BLASTED DOLL, I'LL BLAST IT A THOUSAND TIMES OVER UNTIL AND SPREAD ITS PARTS THROUGHT THE FOUR CORNERS OF THE UNIVERSE IN SUCH A WAY THAT IT WILL CEASE TO BECOME VISIBLE EVEN WITH A MICROSCOPE OF BILLION TIMES MAGNIFICATION!!!"  
  
Vegeta simmered down. Max was speechless. His former spiky hair was blown over, his eyes wide in shock. His mouth began to tremble as the slightest droplet of a tear emerged from his eye.  
  
" Fine. Dry your tears, we're going to train, if you can land a hit on me I'll buy the damn doll."  
  
" Yay!" Max said as he jumped for joy. " Wait a minute, grandpa."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Well you said the "d" word"  
  
" So?" Vegeta said irritated.  
  
" Well, the "d" word is a bad word"  
  
" And your point is?"  
  
" Well you have to put a quarter in the curse jar now." Max said with radiant smugness.  
  
Vegeta mumbled a bundle of cuss words in his native saiyan language as he searched under the couch for a quarter.  
  
" A little to the left," Marron said, as Goten lifted the heavy piano across the room.  
  
" No that's too much honey, go a little to the right and come forward a bit," Bra ordered.  
  
" Is this good?" Goten asked, sweat dripping from his face. Normally carrying a piano would be like eating ice cream: too easy. However, Marron and Bra had gone on their usually shopping spree leaving Goten to carry a multitude of bags. The half-saiyan was tired.  
  
" Perfect." Bra and Marron said in unison.  
  
" No wait, I don't want the piano to block the view of the gold vase, and I don't think a piano is the best thing to put in front of a recliner." Bulma inputted.  
  
" I agree, How about we move the piano, all the way to the west wall where it's still visible but not in the way." Marron agreed.  
  
" Or moving the piano to the back of the room, where it's not in the view?"  
  
" How about I move everything but the piano?" Goten advised.  
  
" No you silly goose, that'll ruin the entire atmosphere." Bulma said as if it was common sense.  
  
" Can't you hire someone to move all this stuff?" Goten asked.  
  
Bra hugged her husband and sweetly said, " But honey, we need a big strong man like you to help us three little ladies."  
  
Goten sighed as picked up the piano, it was such things as that, that Goten always fell for. He wondered who had the worse job, himself or his best friend and brother-in-law.  
  
" You ask him."  
  
" No, you ask him."  
  
" I don't wanna you do it!"  
  
" Why do I have to? It was your idea?"  
  
" Well you're the one who heard it."  
  
The two boys went on and on. While this argument continued, our Capsule Corp. president worked diligently, he was having a hard time concentrating as his nephews bickered in his office.  
  
Dende knows Trunks loved his nephews, but sometimes they were annoying. They were twins, the 10-year-old sons of Goten and Bra. Each had the spitting image of the their grandfathers. Goku Jr. was the spunky one, bull-headed, and bad attitude included. A true rebel at heart. He preferred to just go by Junior as his name.  
  
Vegeta Jr. was the exact opposite. He was as astute as he was daring. He went by VJ for his name. These two were quite the impressive force but it was when they teamed up with his son that they were truly demons.  
  
" Hey Uncle,' VJ said as he tugged on his uncle's shirt.  
  
" Yes, VJ?" the president asked in dull monotone.  
  
" What's a--"  
  
" Hey I have an idea, if you two can sit quietly, and not say a peep, I will buy you some candy." Trunks interrupted.  
  
Completely, forgetting the question both VJ and Junior stood at attention. Neither one saying a word. . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
" Uncle, Trunks has it been 20 minutes yet?" VJ asked innocently?  
  
" No, it's been two minutes. You know what? Why don't you go ahead and ask me your question?"  
  
" Ok," VJ said.  
  
.  
  
" Well aren't you go to ask?" Trunks inquired.  
  
VJ bumped Junior with his elbow, urging him to speak.  
  
" No way you say it!" Junior shot back.  
  
" Why do I have to? You heard it."  
  
" Cuz I'm older than yu buy 8 minutes and you're not as cool as me so go!" With that Junior shoved VJ down. VJ recovered and punched his brother. Soon the two were locked in an all-out brawl. It wasn't until their uncle grabbed their tails that they stopped."  
  
" Hey that hurts! Lemme go!" Junior cried.  
  
" No Uncle Trunks he's a bad boy! Let me go. C'mon please?"  
  
" Both of you calm down now, or I won't buy you anymore candy. Now just ask me the question."  
  
"Well." VJ started, "what's a condom?"  
  
" WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Trunks was blown away, he released their tails.  
  
" Uncle, do you have bad ears? He said what's a condom?" Junior urged.  
  
" Where in the world did you hear that?" Trunks demanded.  
  
" Well, dad was talking about it yesterday?" Junior replied.  
  
" In front of you?"  
  
" No. I was sneaked into their bedroom and I heard dad say it. Stop asking us questions and answer ours!" Junior demanded.  
  
'Man what is up with this generation? No respect for their elders!' Trunks thought.  
  
" Um. you wouldn't understand if I told you."  
  
" Fine we'll ask Auntie Marron, she could tell us in simple terms." Junior concluded.  
  
" No, NO! I'll tell you, just don't ask your aunt. Um let's see. A condom is a birth-control device used to shield the male reproduction cells from the females reproductive organ." Trunks said as complicated as he could."  
  
" I don't get it," VJ started, " hey bro, let's just ask Aunt Marron, ok?"  
  
" No, don't ask her! Um, what all that means is.uh.bananas! Yeah, condoms are special types of bananas only eaten by gorillas." Trunks lied as a huge sweat drop emerged from his face.  
  
" Oh, then why didn't you say that in the first place?" Junior asked.  
  
Trunks was speechless. He fell down anime-style and laughed.  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter.  
  
(IMPORTANT A/N: Goten's last name is now Briefs. Why? Well Goten asked for Bra's hand in marriage oh...let's say 10 years ago and had to get Vegeta's permission. Vegeta agreed if he did only 2 things. He had to train with Vegeta everyday to uphold the family strength and because Vegeta couldn't stand his princess joining Goku's family he forced Goten to join his.)  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: City Escape 


End file.
